Time And Again
by melpomene-muse of tragedy
Summary: A Stargate SG-1 X-Files crossover. Comedy, SJ&MS ship, and a touch of angst.(contains references to the SG-1 ep 1969)
1. The Gearheads

SG-1/X-Files Crossover.

This is my 'for fun' series, so be warned thatwith so many possibilities...it may never actually end...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I have lots of nothing.

* * *

"So Sam" The fringe on Jack's black leather jacket slapped against his back as he walked. "I know I said I wouldn't ask you again, but how exactly _did_ we end up in 1969 again?" 

Sam sighed. Okay, she had to admit it was somewhat flattering that he was convinced she had all the answers to every scientific conundrum locked away inside her mind. But when he kept _asking_… "I don't know Jack" Sam's sandals clicked against the black top road. She'd lost track of how many times she'd explained to him about time travel -or what she knew about it- but as many times as she tried to tell him he never seemed to get it. And now she wasn't sure how much she knew about it herself.

"So it wasn't the Stargate" Jack was a firm believer in the process of elimination.

"Since we were in New Mexico and the Gate was in Cheyenne Mountain it doesn't seem likely." Sam brushed her now shoulder length hair blonde hair behind her right ear.

"And you don't have any other ideas yet?" Jack asked her again.

"As far as we know the Gate is the only method of time travel that actually works." Sam wondered how many times they'd had this conversation. About once a day in the beginning, once a week later on, now it had been at least two, no, more like three or four weeks.

"So you don't think it could have anything to do with that thing that guy…"

"I don't know. Maybe" Sam admitted.

"Maybe? Before you always said it was impossible."

"Well I'm thinking about possibly changing my mind." Sam pulled her poncho tighter around her arms. Mornings could be chilly in the mountains, even during Indian summer.

"Cold?" Jack asked

"I'm fine" Sam could feel the day starting to warm up already.

"You'll need a better coat before winter" Jack said thinking of all the things they needed before winter set in. They didn't have a car yet, they didn't even have a motorcycle yet.

"I'm saving" Sam didn't like it when he got all worried about her.

"Yeah, you're saving for the bike." Jack remarked.

Sam smiled "It'll be worth it. No more walking to work every morning"

"You'll need better shoes too." Jack said looking pointedly at her sandal clad feet. He raised his eyebrows. "Pink?"

Sam blushed. "Kelly talked me into it. She wanted to do my fingers but I said 'no' so she insisted on doing my toenails instead." She explained.

Jack glanced at her feet again. "'Nice shade"

Sam was surprised. "You think so?" she looked back at her feet. She'd thought so at the time, but she'd regretted it later, now she wasn't sure."

"Just don't let her tattoo you" Jack grinned, picturing carter with one of Kelly's flowers or butterflies or something.

"Oh I think I can safely assure you _that's_ not gonna happen" Sam smiled back.

The sun was getting high in the sky overhead. Jack took his jacket off and carried it hooked on one finger over his shoulder. His white T-shirt already had grease stains on it, just like his faded jeans. "Ya know Sam; it's not that I don't love this job you found for us. But what do you think about heading south for the winter. Some place with beaches. I could get a job in one of those firms where they make you a partner after a few years, give you a pension plan…"

Sam shook her head. But at least it was cheerful sarcasm. Jack was getting used to their new life.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"I think if I was going to worry about anything it would be those two civilians who got sent back with us."

Jack grimaced.

"I know you'd rather not think about it but they're not like us." Sam continued "Civilians aren't _used_ to things like this" She motioned broadly at the landscape around them as they walked up to a Phillips 66 gas station with a sky blue 57 Chevy Nomad parked at the pump.

"Hey if they'd stayed with us I'd of been glad to help them. But they split, so there's nothing we can do about it. Personally, I'm more concerned about the prospect of eating egg sandwiches on day old bread again."

They walked around behind the gas station to a garage. Jack took a key out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. They slipped inside and Sam turned the lights on. They were surrounded by chrome. Two cars, one pickup truck, but mostly motorcycles. Jack threw his jacket on the work bench and started straight in on the bike he's almost finished the day before. Sam took her coveralls off a peg on the wall.

"About your suggestion, about getting a better paying job" she kicked her sandals off and pulled on a pair of boots Kelly let her borrow when he was working.

"I could be a cop" Jack offered.

Sam laughed.

"Security guard"

You'd be bored to death, Sam thought. "Maybe I could do something. Teach maybe"

"Is that wise?" Jack grabbed a wrench.

"Why not?"

"I know you" Jack looked at her levelly "You'd end up teaching them science they're not supposed to learn for another thirty years."

"You're probably right" Sam said grudgingly.

"We'll just go on fixing motorcycles." Jack said brightly "And maybe someday if we're very, very good Matt will let us work on cars and then someday…"

"Jack" Sam interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Could you just, maybe, not talk for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever you want"

"Thanks" Sam settled into the mechanics rhythm.

"Hey Jack" She said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's have hamburgers tonight"


	2. TieDyed Fox

I may use end up using some 70's lingo so if you're not "With It" on the "Flower Power" decades it might sound like I'm "Talking Jive"...you get idea. www inthe70's com has a slang dictionary if you need it. But be warned, not all the words on the web page are polite.

* * *

Scully looked over her novel at the man sitting across from her at the picnic table. "Why don't you cut your hair?" She asked as Mulder absently tucked his hair behind his ears. 

Mulder looked up from the book he was reading. "Why? You don't like it like this?"

"You're never going to get a job looking like that." Scully took in his bell bottoms, tie-dyed t-shirt, and hair that was almost long enough for a ponytail now. "Do you want to keep living in that apartment forever?"

"It reminds me of home" Mulder said with a smile.

"Home was nicer than that" Scully said with a hint of longing.

"Maybe your place" Mulder looked back at his book.

"Even you're place was a lot nicer than this." Scully wasn't letting it drop.

"Not my kitchen." Mulder defended. "This kitchen's nicer."

"You don't even _use _the kitchen Mulder."

"I still like it." Mulder insisted.

Scully was growing exasperated. "_Mulder_…"

"Why don't you call me Fox?" Mulder said casually, changing the subject.

Scully's was stunned. "I thought you didn't like it"

"I didn't, but now…" He surveyed the park where a few yards away a young man with a beard was practicing guitar while his girlfriend braided guitar straps, holding the end of the strap with her bare toes while she worked…"I feel different here. More comfortable with my identity"

"You don't suppose that's because everyone we've met so far has children named Sun, Moon, Ocean, or Sky, do you?"

Mulder ignored her sarcasm. "This place, this time, it's all about freedom, peace. Just look around Scully. It's the 70's, long hair, convertibles, Rock and Roll…"

"Draft dodging, substance abuse…" Scully wasn't getting into the spirit of things.

"C'mon Scully" Mulder grinned at her. "Enjoy the time."

"Yeah, and you'll be enjoying the time too when you get drafted."

Mulder split open a sunflower seed in his mouth and spit out the shells. "I'm too old to get drafted, or too young, depending on your point of view." He bit into another seed.

"Just don't show them your driver's license" Scully said darkly.

"I don't have it. That crazy blonde took it from me at gun point remember?"

"Right, I forgot. You know I still think we should have talked to them Mulder. They seemed to have an idea what was going on."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "And that didn't worry you at all?"

"Not as much as the idea of being stranded _here_ forever."

"You're just annoyed because I was right about Dr. Pent's claims of time travel" Mulder smirked.

"You mean that 'Back to the Future'-esque story about a 'time machine'?"

"The one _you _wouldn't _believe_" Mulder rubbed it in.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't be too proud of myself, because if your theory was correct we have no way of getting home."

"We'll just do what he did in the movie, find the doctor…"

"Mulder in the movie Marty got back from 1955 by visiting Doc Brown in 1955. The year he had the idea, and telling him everything else he needed to know. You told me Dr. Pent didn't get the idea until 1981. And then it took him over _ten years_ to make it work."

Mulder considered her words. "So I guess you'd better get used to that apartment huh?"


	3. Fresh Paint

"So just soap and water right?" Sam asked nervously.

She was lying on her stomach on the couch with her shirt pulled up behind her and her back exposed.

"I promise you it's only temporary" Kelly assured her. "Believe me Sam, if the permanents were this easy I never would have done the needle thing."

Sam wasn't finding this as easy as she'd thought it would be. Apparently temporary tattoos weren't as simple in 1970. She'd been lying there feeling exposed for half an hour while Kelly tried to get everything just right, and she was beginning to think this whole idea was more trouble than it was worth. Although if she got the reaction out of Jack she was hoping for, it would be worth every moment.

"Are you sure you're not putting a whole _flock_ of butterflies on there?" Sam asked impatiently biting her lip as she fought the urge to scratch her shoulder blade.

"Don't be such a baby." Kelly said unsympathetically. "There. It's done."

Sam sat up

"Now, do you have a top cut low enough in back for him to see it?"

Sam chewed her lip. "Could you lend me something?"

Kelly started toward her room and motioned for Sam to follow. "What's mine is yours." She said generously. Before adding, "_If _I have anything you want."

Sam considered Kelly's usual wardrobe of peasant tops and hip huggers and wondered a little herself.

* * *

Jack was lying on his back putting the finishing touches on the last bike in the garage when the owner came in.

"Hey Jack. You still here man?"

"Hey Matthew" Jack sat up and wiped the grease off his hands with a rag.

Matthew and Kelly owned and ran the garage and gas station. Kelly was twenty, Matthew was twenty-five. So he and Sam were working for two people in the age group he generally referred to as "kids". But he liked Matthew. He didn't have a problem working for a younger man. Matt was smart, friendly and treated Jack like an equal. Sometimes even a superior. And since Matt spent about as much time covered in engine grease as Jack did, he was more like a co-worker than an employer.

"Why are you still here?" Matthew surveyed his chrome and steel empire. "It's getting late man." Matthew lit up a cigarette.

Jack got to his feet and straddled the bike. "Kelly talked Sam into another one of her 'mini-makeovers' I figured they'd be a while." Jack kick-started the engine and listened to the satisfying growl/purr of a Harley Davidson in its prime.

"Bitchin" Matthew said with admiration, both for the fine wheels and Jack's skill with machinery.

"Just needed a tune up" Jack let her run for a few more seconds before he shut her down and got off.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" Matt invited. "The food sucks but we got some descent weed."

Jack shook his head. "Like I said man, I quit that stuff a long time ago."

"No sweat" Matthew put out his cigarette. "But for a cool guy you can sure remind me of my old man."

"Well you know what they say" Jack said lightly "When you don't have any brain cells to waste…"

"…don't get wasted." Matthew finished the sentence. "Yeah I know man. And I see your point. Not that you're dumb or anything." Matthew added un-encouragingly.

Jack looked at him.

"You can be a little dense though." Matthew said smiling.

Jack smiled sarcastically. "Why thank you Matthew"

Matt sat down on the hood of one of his cars and shook his head. "You know, it's just that for a bright guy you _can_ be pretty slow on the uptake."

"You know Matt… you're starting to remind me of a guy I used to know…"

"Jack, why don't you just buy that chick a bike?" Matt interrupted, cutting directly to the point.

Jack blinked, caught a little off guard. He didn't have to ask what 'chick' Matt was talking about. "Sam's saving for it herself" Jack felt like it was a good excuse. Actually he didn't feel like he needed an excuse. But somehow saying the words to Matt they sounded slightly lame.

"Jack you've been working for me for six months. You can't tell me you spend money on clothes."

Jack couldn't argue with that one. "There are bills, utilities, food…" he defended

"I pay overtime. With all the time you spend in here while Samantha gets tortured by my wife you have to have enough for the Indian or the Harley, take your pick."

Jack didn't say anything.

"Okay Jack, I'll mind my own business. I'm just thinking that you two have been shacked up for what, a year now?"

Jack cringed imperceptibly at the terminology but didn't say anything.

"I mean, she's never tried to fit your for a ring or drag ya to the alter. She's not going to take it as a proposal if you give her the Hog." With that said Matt walked out, leaving Jack alone in the garage.

Jack shook his head and finished putting the tools away.


	4. Dawn and Dusk

Scully trudged up the steps of her four flight walk up after a hard day at work. She felt a slight twinge of resentment toward her partner. It wasn't that she though he was lazy. She'd never considered Mulder lazy. In fact there were times when he was downright overzealous about his goals. But now they'd gotten themselves stuck in an age of counter culture and "Fox" -as he now liked to call himself- was enjoying it a little too much. Maybe it was his way of avoiding depression. He missed his job and he missed his work. Which was normal, she missed hers too. She'd gone through medical school to become a doctor, joined the FBI to protect and serve, and now she found herself in the past with no future. No résumé, no medical license, and no career. All she'd strived for and worked for and she was working at a day care center. Scully stopped in front of the apartment and fished around in her purse for her keys.

"Dana"

Scully turned and saw Mulder in the doorway next door. He was barefoot, wearing cutoffs and the same tie-dyed shirt he'd been wearing on the weekend. She figured this was either day three or four. Scully thought she heard the musical stylings of Bread in the background.

"I thought I heard you get back. We're playing Twister"

Scully knew the 'we' he referred to consisted of Mulder and the kids who lived in the apartment. Dawn, 10 and Dusk, 12.

"That's nice" Scully smiled weakly as she unlocked the door.

"Why don't you join us?" Mulder invited, grinning.

"I don't think so Mulder" Scully was tired from chasing two year olds all day.

"Aww c'mon" Mulder was enthusiastic. Like a kid who'd eaten too much sugar.

"_Fox_" Scully implored.

"Just one game" Mulder wheeled. "It'll be fu-un" hesaid in a sing-song voice.

Scully looked at him. His hair was hanging in his eyes and he was smiling that boyishly charming smile. The one she had trouble resisting. A lot of trouble resisting. "All right" She gave in and joined them next door. "Hi kids" She addressed them all, making a point of including Mulder in the group.

"Hi Dana" Dawn greeted her.

"Take your shoes off" Mulder instructed her, rocking back on his heels hyperactively.

"Gladly" Scully kicked her shoes off and wiggled her toes, sighing with relief. "How are you kids enjoying summer vacation?" Scully watched as Dusk and Dawn took turns spinning the arrow and placing themselves on the mat. "It's great" Dusk said emphatically, trying to blow his hair out of his eyes.

"You're turn" Mulder announced. Scully flicked the pointer and took her place on the mat.

"Tell her the news kids" Mulder said.

"What news?" Scully asked.

Dusk looked at Mulder.

"Go ahead" Mulder told him.

"Fox can't hang out with us anymore" Dawn said morosely as she deftly flipped her ponytail from her right side to her left without shifting her position.

"Why not?" Scully asked, stretching her right hand past Dusk to reach red.

"He got a job" Dusk announced.

"You didn't" Scully craned her head around to look at Mulder.

"I did" He said proudly.

"Doing what?" Scully asked, trying to decide whether she should put her leg around, or in between Mulder's arms.

"Running the deep fryer at Hamburger Heaven"

"Are you serious?" Scully wasn't thrilled.

"I thought you'd be proud of me" Mulder sounded hurt.

"I am." Scully reassured him. Placing her left hand gingerly on his right foot, and reminding herself that without even a high school diploma to his name she should just be glad her Multiple degreed/recently turned hippie sort-of-partner had gotten a job that didn't include washing windshield's. "I'm very proud of you"

Mulder suddenly slipped and fell flat on the mat, starting a chain reaction which resulted in a four man pile up. Scully's leg was pinned under Mulder's chest, Dusk was lying on her right arm and Dawn smacked her head on the floor and started crying. It took a few moments for everyone to extricate themselves.

"Sorry about that" Mulder apologized.

"One more game?" Dawn pleaded.

"Not for me" Scully stood up.

"Just _one_ more?" Mulder begged from the floor.

Then Dusk started in and soon all three of them were looking up at her with sad eyes.

"All right" She smiled in spite of herself. "One more game"


	5. Stars, Skies and Butterflies

Sam pulled Kelly's shirt over her head. They'd finally settled on a soft pink top with a small flowered print with a neckline just low enough in the back to reveal the top of her shoulder blade where the butterfly was. Sam pulled her poncho on over her top so Jack wouldn't notice the tattoo until the right moment. Sam thanked Kelly, said goodbye to Matthew –who was in the kitchen stirring something that looked like macaroni and cheese made with Ramen noodles- and stepped outside.

"There you are"

Sam jumped when she heard Jack's voice. He was sitting on the front step where she hadn't seen him in the dark. He stood up. "Why didn't you wait inside?" Sam asked.

"It was too nice out." Jack looked up at the star filled sky.

"You miss your telescope?" Sam asked.

"Sort of" Jack said vaguely. "Truth is I wasn't looking through it as much" Jack stared off into space.

Sam watched him gaze up at the sky. The cool night air blew across his face and Jack shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You want to know the weird thing about it?" Jack asked. "As close as I'll get to them, I think I like 'em better from here."

He looked back at Sam and raised his eyebrows dismissively. "Weird huh?"

Sam looked at him and shook her head. "I think I know what you mean."

* * *

They walked home to their two bedroom apartment above the appliance store. When they'd first arrived in 1969 they'd been very nearly broke. Their credit cards had been worthless and they'd been very nearly out in the street. Now they both had jobs but they didn't make much and since they didn't spend much time at home it only made sense to keep sharing the apartment and saving their money. It was kind of like living on base. Except it was smaller, there were a lot less people around, they had to do all their own cooking…

Sam took off her poncho and threw it beside Jack's jacket on the folding card table they'd picked up at a garage sale. There wasn't a lot of closet space in the apartment. Sam opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Let me guess" Jack stood behind her. "Egg sandwiches"

Sam shifted slightly so her hair fell to one side and her butterfly was in plain view. "We have a choice of eggs or peanut butter." She confirmed.

"How about eggs _and _peanut butter?" Jack said dryly.

"Do we have bread?" Sam asked, remembering she had no clue when she'd gone shopping last.

Jack checked the cupboard. "Two slices" He reported. "We're gonna starve to death"

Sam went back to the fridge, as if looking hard enough would make food appear out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed suddenly.

Sam jumped, then realized what the commotion was and tried not to smile. She had to act as it was no big deal. "What?" she asked him.

"You have a _butterfly_ on your back" Jack was incredulous.

"So?" Sam asked blankly.

"So it a _tattoo _Sam."

"Yes" Sam said innocently.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Just a minute" Jack circled her slowly, stopping behind her and studying her neck.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he pulled her hair to the side and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"Gou'uld neck check." Jack stated seriously. "Making sure you're the same level-headed, cautious, logical, Sam Carter I used to know"

"Satisfied?" Sam asked.

"Not really…" he said studiously

Sam rolled her eyes. Now he was just being a smart-ass.

"Okay, show's over" Sam started to pull away.

Jack caught her shoulder. "Just a minute" He wasn't joking this time.

"What?"

"There's something weird…"

"Weird?"

"Just give me a second"

Sam waited anxiously.

"Oh Sa-a-am" She could hear him grinning.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"You have my name tattooed on your back"


	6. Lost in Time

Scully unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside.

"Hi Scully" Mulder greeted her in a slightly ditsy, high pitched voice. "You're home early today" He smiled lazily.

Scully shut the door and leaned her back against it. "This isn't happening" She said under her breath.

"What?" Mulder asked her. "I can't hear you"

"That's a surprise" Scully said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Mulder was suddenly concerned. "Bad day at work?"

"It's always a bad day at work." Scully massaged her temples. "I'm used to that, what I'm not used to is coming home to a one man pot party" Scully started opening windows. "The whole apartment smells like weed Mulder, what were you _thinking_?"

"Shhh" he shushed her. "The neighbors'll hear you"

"You mean you didn't get that stuff from the neighbors?"

"Nope, a guy at work gave it to me."

Scully coughed. "Two days at work and your buying drugs there? Mulder you're an FBI Agent for Pete's sake."

Mulder shook his head. "_Former _FBI agent. I am presently a phantom, who does not currently exist in this time period." He laughed. "In fact I couldn't pay taxes if I _wanted _to. So who do we have to answer to?"

Scully didn't know how to answer that one.

"I spend my whole like chasing 'ghosts' and 'phantoms' and then I become one. I mean, what are the odds right?"

Scully closed her eyes. "You're not a ghost Mulder"

"Hey" Mulder sat up straighter on the couch. "Did you know that Sherlock Holmes smoked Opium? He said it helped him think or something" Mulder looked proud of himself remembering.

"Yes I did know that" Scully walked up to him. "and his side-kick Watson, who was a doctor, told him to stop before he ruined his health, destroyed his mind, and killed himself" Scully snatched the joint out of his hand and threw it down the garbage disposal.

"You never let me do anything" Mulder complained pitifully.

"I can't _afford_ to let you do anything Fox. You finally go to work and now I felt better when you were here all day watching TV with the neighbor kids."

"I guess I just can't do anything right anymore huh?" Mulder smiled gloomily.

"Fox" Scully kneeled beside the chair and tried to establish eye contact. Mulder was pretty stoned. "I've always had faith in you. Look at me Mulder. Try to focus. I _still_ have faith in you. You're a survivor. And whatever this is that you're going through, you'll get through it. I believe that. So if you just need some time that's okay. If you don't want to go to work for a while, don't go. I'll take care of things for a while all right? Just no more drugs okay?"

Mulder nodded. His eyes were bloodshot, is skin was pale, he looked like death warmed over.

"Thank you" Scully said softly as she brushed his long hair out of his face with her fingertips. She brushed it behind his ears and Mulder started crying.

Scully felt a pang in her chest. She rested her hand on his face comfortingly. His crying intensified until he was sobbing. He reached out for her and caught the hem of her shirt. He clutched it in his hands as if holding on for dear life. Scully sat down beside him on the couch and pulled him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her desperately and Scully felt the weight of him on her shoulders. But she held him like a little boy as his chest heaved with sobs and he cried into her shoulder like a child. And like a child…he cried himself to sleep.


	7. You Must Be Joking

A/N: Just for the record this story has not been, nor will it be, abandoned. The chapters may be a while in coming but don't worry, I plan to have _lots_ of fun with it yet :)

Oh, and with the time gap between posting you might want to review Ch. 5 briefly so this story makes sense.

* * *

Sam felt a moment of panic, then sighed. "Okay, good one. You got me." she admitted.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You _were_ joking?" the panic crept back into her voice.

Jack looked at her levelly.

"You're not joking?" she was full of dread.

"Nope" Jack smirked unashamedly.

"I can't believe this" Sam squeaked. "She said '_one butterfly'_"

"Well, that's what you get for turning your back on Kelly." Jack punned, grinning.

"I can't believe she did that!" Sam whined.

"Hey it was an honest mistake." Jack opened a beer and, when Sam took it from him, opened a second one. "They _do_ know we're living together."

"But I told her…" Sam objected.

"Sam, nobody believed that 'We're just splitting the rent' line even when it was new. And believe me, by 1970, it wasn't new anymore."

"Then why'd you tell me to tell people that?" Sam hadn't really thought people believed their story, but she was finding Jack's I-grew-up-at-the-time-and-I-know-everything attitude a little annoying. Or maybe it was just his smugness over her having his name on he back… She decided it was probably both.

"You tell people that and they know you don't want it advertised. It's like asking them not to tell anyone, except it's more effective."

Sam shook her head.

"What?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Never mind"

"Don't 'never mind' me Sam Carter" Jack warned.

"Oh don't use that _Sir _tone of voice with me. It doesn't work anymore" Sam countered.

"Hey, I'm still your commanding officer."

"And I can resign any time I want" Sam said stubbornly.

"And I can refuse to accept your resignation" Jack's eyes twinkled.

"On what grounds?" Sam feigned offense.

"Well, if I _needed _a reason, which I _don't._ There's the fact that this is a highly sensitive situation and you're vastly superior brain is needed to solve it." Jack said

"_Vastly superior_?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You know, compared to _most_ peoples." Jack covered.

"But not to yours" Sam fought to suppress a smile.

"Well, we all have our gifts" Jack said smugly.

"That's true" Sam nodded with faux seriousness. "I can't imagine how we could have gotten this far without your talent for hotwiring." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, your unrivalled brilliance hasn't stopped you from making some pretty ordinary mistakes." Jack pointed out.

"Like what?" Sam was scandalized.

"Like…oh I don't know…" Jack looked up at the ceiling as if deep in thought, then looked back at her as if he'd just thought of something. "How about that snappy little tattoo on your back?"

Sam closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She was never going to live this down. "I'm going to kill her"

"Aww c'mon it's a stick-on right?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded.

"Then it'll come off." Jack consoled sincerely, before adding. "Eventually"

"You're enjoying this." Sam accused.

Jack just smiled. "Well it's not every day a beautiful woman tattoo's my name on her back."


	8. Coffee Talk

Scully woke up on the mattress in the corner of her room. She opened her eyes slowly and Mulder standing silently in the doorway, gazing at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Mulder" She sat up and pulled her blanket to her chest. "How long have you been there?"

Mulder looked tired, pale and disheveled. And he was gripping a coffee mug like it was sustaining his life. "I don't know" Mulder said blankly. "You want coffee?"

"That would be nice." Scully accepted.

Mulder left for a minute. Scully considered getting up but she didn't have a robe and the T-shirt she was wearing didn't conceal much. She settled for pulling the blanket higher and tucking her hair behind her ear. Mulder brought back her coffee. "Thanks" She had to crane her neck to look at him. She missed having a bed. Mulder sat down on the foot of the mattress. Scully pulled her knees up to her chest.

Mulder looked at her. "I uh, I'm sorry." he said looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. "About last night."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "Do you even remember last night?

"Not much" he admitted.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "I took some aspirin. Scully, someone at work gave it to me. I never meant to use that stuff."

"Then why'd you take it?" She asked.

"I was trying to be friendly."

Scully shot him a look.

"It's the 70's" he said weakly.

Scully sighed. "You know Mulder I've been thinking about something you said last night. You asked me who we answer to now. Now that we've lost everything, and I think I know the answer. We answer to ourselves, and we answer to each other, just like we always have. We've never followed the rules just for the rules sake. Whenever I tried you wouldn't let me. You told me there had to be a reason, a purpose to do what we did. And you were right. Maybe we can't go on with our work, maybe we can't finish what we started but we're still responsible for what we have left of our lives. We can't just give up."

Mulder nodded. "I know." Mulder said sadly. "You've been keeping us going since we got here. I've just been along for the ride and it hasn't been fair to you."

"I'm fine" Scully didn't want him feeling guilty anymore.

"But it's wrong." Mulder insisted. "I've been a dead weight the whole time we been here and it's time I got my act together. And Scully I promise you," he locked eyes with her. "I'm not going to let you down anymore."

Scully was speechless.

"In fact," Mulder brightened and stood up. "I'm going to start by buying you breakfast. I'll bet it's been a long time since you had a descent meal." Mulder started toward the door.

"Mulder…" Scully objected. She was glad he was pulling himself out of his dark mood but he was still forgetting something.

He stopped in her bedroom doorway. "I'm not taking no for an answer." He declared.

"But Mulder…" Scully called after him.

"I'll be right back" He promised and she heard the front door click shut.

Scully yawned and sipped her nearly untouched coffee while she tried to decide which of her three collared shirts to wear with her one black pair of pants. Then she saw Mulder's mug was still on the floor beside her mattress where he'd left it. It looked lighter colored than hers. With a guilty smirk she set her mug down and picked up Mulder's. Yep, definitely more cream. She sat with her back to the wall, closed her eyes and savored it. Now all she needed was some chocolate…

Scully opened her eyes when her peace was disturbed by the sound of the front door opening and closing and she knew Mulder had finally realized what he'd forgotten.

"Scully?" Mulder asked from her bedroom doorway.

"Hmmm?" She asked, sipping his coffee.

"Do you have any money?"


	9. The Drive In

A/N: Okay, I haven't been much for note's this series but I felt I should respond to a couple reviews. First thanks you everyone for reading and reviewing, and for staying interested despite the long periods between updates. I'm posting them as soon as I have them but sometimes it takes a while for me to know what happens next for both couple's.

-BookWorm37: About your reveiw for chapter 37. You're right that Sam's not living this down. But I never said they were getting back to thier own time period...evil grin No really, they're four very smart people but I don't see them showing any signs of any of finding a way back...

-sophiedb: I'm looking forward to the two couple'smeeting up too :)The only question is when and where...

-Qinndolynn: I think Jack is avoiding his '70 self. Whether it's because he doesn't want to meet him, doesn't want Sam to meet him, or has watched Back to the Future too many times I'm unsure. But as they're in New Mexico and rather broke, and young Jackis most likelyin Minnesota.I think they're chances of meeting were that never great. Now, I'd say they're pretty much non-existant.

* * *

"This is great" Sam said, from her seat beside Jack on the top rail of the fence outside the A&W root beer stand.

"Mmm-_hmmm_." Jack agreed enthusiastically, as he savored his hamburger. "Have to ask Dad to let us borrow the car more often."

Sam covered her mouth, narrowly avoiding spewing root beer all over herself.

"Well, now I know why Matt wouldn't let us eat _in _the car." Jack quipped. The A&W was twelve miles from home and Matt had loaned them his wheels on the condition they not eat inside or do absolutely anything that could compromise the car, paint job, upholstery etc; which was why they were sitting on a rail outside the drive-in instead of in their car like everybody else.

"Hey you're the one who made me laugh." Sam put the blame where she felt it was due.

Jack just shrugged and Sam tried for another swallow.

"Anyway I had no idea Mt. Samantha was active." Jack excused.

Sam almost choked.

"Easy there" he patted her lightly on the back with mock concern.

"You did that on purpose." Sam accused, her eyes watering.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." Jack defended himself.

"It wasn't the joke, it was the way you said it. Anyway you should be more careful. It's not like we can afford another pitcher."

"Someday" Jack promised, gesturing grandly at the world in general. "We'll have the world at our feet."

"Well some shoes on my feet would make _me _happy." Sam looked down at her toes. The night was getting chilly and her feet were starting to turn blue.

"You cold?" Jack asked her, noticing the slight purple tint.

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine."

They ate silently for few minutes, lost in their own thoughts until Sam looked up from her French fries and saw Jack grinning to himself.

"What?" She asked suspiciously. He had that _look_ in his eyes again.

"Nothing" Jack flashed a quick smirk and leaned over to pick his root beer mug up off the ground.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You don't really expect me to take that for an answer do you?"

"It's nothing." Jack insisted, making his face blank but the smirk still threatening the corner of his mouth.

"C'mon" Sam cajoled.

"All right" Jack conceded. "I was just picturing the look on General Hammond's face if he saw that thing on your back." He tapped her lightly over her tattoo to illustrate his point.

"Jack!" Sam threw a French fry at him in protest.

"Hey" Jack picked it up off the ground where it had landed and popped it into his mouth. "Don't waste good food. And you _asked_."

"Yeah well, I'll make a deal with you." Sam said finishing off her fries. "I'll tell him about the tattoo, if _you _explain to him about sharing the apartment."

"Deal" Jack said confidently.

Sam smiled, wide-eyed. "Can you see the look on his face? Of course he has _complete_ faith in us." She added quickly. "But still…What are you going to tell him?"

Jack was amused. The paragon of USAF perfection, Major Samantha Carter was actually grinning at the idea of embarrassing General Hammond. It wasn't something you saw every day. "I'm going to tell him the truth." Jack said boldly. "That we didn't have any money, so I uh, found an inexpensive little apartment and moved in, while you…decided to become a nun."

Sam laughed. "A nun?" she repeated amused.

"Right" Jack continued. "Joined one of those closed convents where they don't let anyone in or out, and you're not allowed to see men, or speak to them…"

"And how are we going to explain to him that two of his officers were out of contact with the SGC for over a year and didn't speak to each other?" Sam challenged.

"Passing messages through cracks in the wall?" Jack proposed.

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Notes folded into paper airplanes?"

Sam couldn't help wondering if the fact that they're conversations about home were growing increasingly ridiculous meant they'd finally accepted the possibility of not going back.

"Carrier pigeons?"

Sam laughed in spite of herself and slid off the rail. "C'mon Jack, let's go home."

Jack stood and drained his root beer. "Okay. But I'm driving."


End file.
